


cywhirlgate: the drabbles

by polkaprintpjs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, Multi, Pegging, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: on tumblr @megatronismegagone
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)
Kudos: 17





	cywhirlgate: the drabbles

Personally, Whirl was too busy trying not to knee Tailgate in the head to really appreciate Cyclonus shaking over her. Not too busy to suck, though, lips tight around her nub. Cyclonus’s moan was so low it was closer to a hum, but that was fine. 

Between trying to stay still and Tailgate sucking yet another hickey into her thigh instead of putting her warm mouth _on her cunt already_ , Whirl had plenty of frustration to put to good use to make Cyclonus loud. 

She adjusted her grip from Cyclonus’s thighs to her waist, the better to tug her closer.

* * *

Cyclonus presses another kiss to Tailgate’s stomach, dark lipstick smudging onto dark skin. Behind them, the bedroom door closes; Whirl must be back from work. 

She pulls her fingers back, waits to hear Tailgate’s moan, then slowly presses them back in. The rustling of clothes stop and Whirl kisses her shoulder. 

Cyclonus sits up and returns the kiss properly, but doesn’t stop pumping her fingers. 

“H-hey, Birdy,” Tailgate says, breathless. Whirl grins into the kiss. 

She pulls away and offers the same to Tailgate, while Cyclonus leans back down. 

She has just enough lipstick left to get a perfect print. 

* * *

Whirl presses his hips flush against Cyclonus, who tips his head back against the berth. He waits a moment, then pulls back just as slow. 

Tailgate drags a light touch along Cyclonus’s abdominal slats with one hand, the other pumping his spike. 

“Slow down, Whirl,” he says, and Whirl does. 

Cyclonus muffles a hiss of annoyance; Tailgate’s word is law, here and now. 

Whirl grinds forward again. In  _ his _ opinion, one of the best things about Cyclonus being as old as rust is that his plating can take a hit- or in this case, Whirl’s claws clamped around his hips. 

* * *

Tailgate rocks slowly, dragging the smooth plating along his valve. Beneath him, Whirl’s plating is warming as Cyclonus drags light claws across his tail rotors. 

Tailgate scoots forward, off blue plating and onto cockpit glass. He shivers at the change in texture and grinds down, speeds up a bit. 

He can hear the low scraping of metal, Whirl shuddering in time; Cyclonus moved up a bit and is tracing the main rotor housing. 

Tailgate lets his visor dim then brighten in a smile, as Cyclonus meets his optics. He leans forward and lets his bodyweight press his node against Whirl.

* * *

Whirl pushes her head against the bed, squirming. 

Tailgate pets her hair, and Cyclonus stops. 

“You okay there, Birdy?” 

She stays down for a minute, then turns her head to the side so she’s not talking into the sheets. 

“‘M good. It’s good.” 

Tailgate watches her for a minute, then nods to Cyclonus, who doesn’t move. 

“You’re sure?” 

Whirl nods as best she can, pushes back against her. 

“Yes I’m sure, c’mon. You gonna fuck me or what?” 

Cyclonus grinds forward and Whirl squeezes her eye shut; the strap-on isn’t  _ that _ big, but like this she can feel every inch. 

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @megatronismegagone


End file.
